Something Lost, Something Gained
by CambionTwins
Summary: Rory has to lose something to gain something, and Sam uses Brody to help, meanwhile Santana is being Santana.


Rory has to lose something to gain something, and Sam uses Brody to help, meanwhile Santana is being Santana.

Don't ask how or why, this fic is AU and probably OOC as well. I drew this for this week and well here it is, though I don't really like it but I really hope that you readers do.

Something Lost, Something Gained  
We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Rory had come back to America after being away for a year; went back to school and joined the glee club again and re-met everyone and he even came out to his friends. It all seemed so much but it wasn't, it was just a few short weeks. Rory has been pining after Sam since he got back, but then again who wouldn't want to be with Sam, and as the big bloke himself say, "Get a little something, something". Sam asked Rory to go with him to New York to check it out and that is where it all went south for the poor lad. Upon getting there Sam went off with Kurt as his guide while Rory stayed behind with Rachel and Santana, the two keeping busy so that Sam can implement his plan for the boy, and the plan was to get the boy laid.

Sam had gone so far as to get the names of a few willing volunteers from Kurt and Santana, though to his surprise they both said only one name, the same name, "Brody". Sam had heard about the guy from Finn and the others, and did not really like the guy but even Rachel said that he was amazing in bed and that he did the nasty with anyone that paid, man or woman. Sam had called him, set up a meeting and started to get some things for his young friend; after all it would be his first time.

Sam had everything ready, even the main attraction and the after special surprise, all that was left was to get the person he was doing all this for to come and meet him, or rather a very naked and well prepared Brody, which he did with a quick text to the girls. Santana was the one to lead Rory to the room, Rachel not wanting to see her ex again. When the two reached the door and opened it Santana just stood back and pushed the younger inside with a "enjoy".

Rory was banging against the door and trying to open it, but Santana must have been holding it closed from the other side, Rory heard a few sounds coming from deeper in the room, thinking the worst (who wouldn't when Santana pushed you into a room) grabbed a vase from the nearest surface and proceeded to see what it was. To the lads surprise it was a very hot, fit and naked guy who was on his knees and handcuffed to the hotel bed; to top it all off the guy had a note taped to his back saying, "lose something and something will be gained". Rory racked his brain trying to figure out what the note meant but the answer was staring right at him, "it means you have to fuck me and lose your V card before you can gain something new so stop staring and get to it, that other guy just gut me ready for you before leaving me here for the last half hour". Rory noticed a light vibrating sound, and upon a few steps closer look at the guy on the bed he saw something in the guys ass.

Rory was on the bed naked and ready to lose something, though he wanted it to be special and with someone he loved, he could not resist the guy in front of him. After removing the vibrator and aligning himself with the guy in front of him (whose name he still does not know), the young lad pushes in a few inches before stopping to just feel what he felt, the tight warm heat around his dick felt amazingly GREAT. The guy also seemed to like being filled instead of being teased by that vibrator judging by the way he moaned, so Rory took that as an ok and started to push in a little more until finally he was seated completely inside of the guy. "What's your name" Rory asks as he waits for them both to get used to the feeling, "does it matter" is the reply he got, it hurt that the guy did not think that this mattered but Rory would have none of it, he wanted a name and after getting that name this guy was going to get it, after all, its not like virgins don't know a thing or two, or don't have a kink or two.

"Look, you're tied up with me deep inside of you and I don't see any keys to those cuffs either. So you tell me your name and I'll start moving instead of pulling out and just enjoying the show that is you", Rory had this dominant side to him that no one knew of and that is were all that came from. The guy groaned, he was turned on by this side of the lad and he wanted the kid to know that; being dominated was something Brody loved, pinned and fucked senseless and maybe a few other choice things, "Brody, my names Bro….." Brody was cut off as Rory pulled all the way out and back in with a savage thrust.

Brody was holding onto the bed post for dear life as his hole was assaulted by the teen, each thrust hurt slightly (Rory was not all that small, and he knew what to do with what he had) and it pushed Brody up the bed a little each time. When Brody was getting too far away from Rory the teen took a more firm hold of the sculpted hips and brought them back into yet another of his forceful thrusts making Brody scream, which was music to the young lads ears and he wanted that music to keep playing so he kept on doing it again, and again and then yet again until Brody's throat was raw from all the screaming. Rory wanted to hear more and he knew that Brody wanted to give more from the gasps and moans the guy was emitting, so the teen kicked it up a notch and raised one hand from the guys hips and then brought it down onto his ass; that got a response other then a gasp or moan, but not quite what the Rory wanted to hear so he made his next hit a little harder and just kept on doing it, slap, slap, slap and then after a few slaps which grew in power that wonderful sound came out of Brody's mouth again, "AAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHH….. HARDER".

Rory decided that he was going to inflect some new torture on the poor guy, so he stopped everything he was doing, it helped him come back down from the edge too (he wanted to enjoy this for a while longer). Brody whined at the lose of, well, everything; all that pleasure and lovely pain just gone suddenly and he was so damned close, even with that stupid cock ring, think to himself that that blonde is just as kinky as this kid. "Why'd you stop, move damn it", Brody got a little ticked off after a few minutes of nothing, "Make me" came the challenge.

Brody tried everything he could think of, from begging to trying to fuck himself on the dick that was halfway inside of him, but nothing worked, until he thought of something the kid might like. "Let me ride you, it will feel better and you can see my face when I scream", when Rory twitched inside of him and the moan reached his ears Brody knew that he will be getting what he wanted, to finally get the cum fucked out of him. It took some shifting for Rory to get under the hot tied up guy but he got in his new position soon enough, and the guy was right about him liking this more. Rory was sitting upright against the bedpost with Brody in his lap and all that the lad could think about was how hot this guy looked like this, flushed, fucked out and hard as rock.

Brody knew that Rory was in control so he just aligned himself and let Rory take it from there, but the bloody kid just held firm to his hips and looked at him; it felt like the kid was devouring him, piece by piece, and it turned him on even more then he already was. Scream Brody did soon enough when Rory pushed him down onto his dick, HARD, and the kid did this again and again making him scream louder each time (the hotel was going to ban him after this, but he did not give a fuck right now). Brody was turning to jelly, his whole body going numb and it fell to Rory to lift him up and bring him back down and the kid soon figured that out and did not like that he was doing all of the work. Rory pulled Brody back up off of his member until the head was only almost in, and then the lad locked eyes with Brody and just let go of his hips sending the older of the two falling onto the cock below him. Brody screamed again and even had tears well up in his eyes as Rory just did it over and over, the kid knew it hurt but it also felt amazing, screw that, it felt FUCKING AWESOME!

As amazing as it felt Brody could not take much more of it and started to beg the kid to stop, but Rory knew that the guy didn't mean it, the fucked out expression his evidence. Eventually Rory did stop, and Brody was slumping against him, seated fully of the lad, "move, or I move you again" Rory warned, and Brody obeyed lifting himself up with hands placed on the lads shoulders and then bringing himself back down slowly. Rory took notice of the cock ring again and decided that it had to go; the guy has suffered enough and deserved something before finding out that Rory could go again, so he removed it as Brody was slowly bouncing up and down in his lap.

Rory was moaning but he grew bored of the slow pace, it felt good but he wanted more, he wanted that pained look from the guy again. Rory let his hands roam the guy's muscular chest for a while, Brody thinking that he was trying to be gentle, however he was sadly mistaken as he felt the pinching of his nipples, and loved it. It went on like that for a while until Rory felt Brody start to tighten around him and decided it was time for the guy to cum, with a "SLAP" followed by "FUUUUUUUUUCCCK", Brody started cumming boat loads, coating the younger in his cum, Rory following with his own orgasm inside of the totally numb guy.

After a few minutes passed and Brody began to stir again and Rory beginning to rise inside of him again, the door to the room opened and Sam walked in. "Hoped you liked it Rors, cause its going to get better during round two" said Sam wearing nothing but tight leather underwear, "and Brody I hope you can take two in take two" the blonde said again with one of his impressions.

Other room

Santana sat watching a TV screen, "perfect blackmail material" she said with he devilish smirk.

If you liked it let me know, it is always nice to hear back from readers. If you did not like it, tell me what you did not like as constructive criticism, and not flames, my partner would not appreciate me reverting to my pyromaniac days again. As always updates will be done if I draw the pairing again, or if I'm bored and feel like writing more.

Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and


End file.
